Namahage
by CielPhantomm
Summary: A tu enemigo, perdón. A tu oponente, tolerancia. A tu amigo, tu corazón. A todos, la caridad. Para cada niño, un buen ejemplo y para ti mismo, respeto.


Este fanfic esta dedicado con especial cariño a una de mis lectoras más fervientes y una entrañable amiga.

**Hana-kitzu**

My lady, desearía poder darle algo mejor.

.

.

.

**Namahagen**

**Resumen. **

_A tu enemigo, perdón. _

_A tu oponente, tolerancia. _

_A tu amigo, tu corazón. _

_A todos, la caridad. _

_Para cada niño, un buen ejemplo y _

_para ti mismo, respeto._

**Capítulo Único.**

―Es muy triste ―comento Zenitsu mirando el desinterés de la gente al pasar frente al pobre hombre mayor que suplicaba una limosna.

―Lo es ―concordó Tanjirou afligido, pero sin dejar de avanzar por la estrecha calle de aquel olvidado pueblo. Aunque, ellos tampoco podían hacer mucho por el pobre anciano porque no llevan casi nada de dinero encima.

Inosuke resoplo dentro de su máscara de jabalí, para él era obvio que sólo los fuertes tenían derecho a sobrevivir, es la ley de la vida y nadie podía cambiarla. Y sonrió con algo de melancolía pues si bien no era de las personas a las que les gustaba ponerse a reflexionar, entendía que el tipo de trabajo que había elegido lo condenaba a una vida corta. Era cuestión de que apareciera un demonio mucho más fuerte que él y…

Y la ley se haría cumplir.

―Inosuke ―llamo Tanjirou al darse cuentan de que su normalmente escandaloso amigo se había quedado callado. ―¿Todo bien?

Inosuke sintió calidez en su pecho, vio miles de esferitas brillantes y esponjosas flotando a su derredor. Sus labios se separaron y el color se agolpo en sus mejillas.

―Deja de hacer eso estúpido Monjiro ―grito empujándolo para poner al menos una milla de distancia entre ellos.

Tanjirou no le dio importancia y dejo ir un suspiro, giro su mirada por un instante hacia arriba, al cuervo que los guiaba a su próximo trabajo y al que seguían fielmente. Si no ese equivocaba estaban en Oga, al norte de Honshû.

Era apenas el medio día y muchos de los lugareños miraban de refilón a los tres extranjeros que se paseaban en las calles. La nieve cubría el suelo y el frio invernal se colaba por entre la ropa haciéndolos temblar.

Su misión en teoría no tenia nada de espectacular, una cacería rutinaria. El objetivo era un demonio que como característica especial solo aparecía la noche de fin de año. Y que a pesar de no haber matado a nadie directamente si había dejado a su paso una gran cantidad de defunciones por desangramiento. Porque el monstruo se comía sus pies y dejaba a la victima a su suerte. Según los reportes sólo atacaba a adultos y adolescentes mayores.

Así que en teoría tendrían una oportunidad para atraparlo, de lo contrario deberán esperar hasta el siguiente cambio de año.

―¿Buscaremos alojamiento? ―pregunto Zenitsu soplando aliento caliente sobre sus manos para devolverles un poco del calor perdido.

―No, sería un desperdicio, porque tenemos sólo esta noche para atraparlo y… ―explico Tanjirou mirando al frente intentando captar cualquier olor extraño, el aroma del demonio.

―Yo lo decía, pues para que dejaras la caja de Nezuko ahí. Estará más segura y…

Tanjirou apretó las asas sobre sus hombros, mantuvo la mirada fija para no ver a Zenitsu directamente cuando respondió.

―Ella va conmigo ―dijo caminando tranquilamente. ―Nunca abra lugar más seguro que a mi lado.

Zanitsu se mordió los labios porque esa última frase se habría perdido de no ser porque él tenía un excelente oído.

Desde lo sucedió en el tren Tanjirou cambio drásticamente y a veces el cazador del aliento eléctrico se preguntaba si había perdido a su amigo, pero luego se concentraba en el amable retumbar de su corazón y se daba cuenta que quizás Tanjirou solo tenía un asunto que resolver, pero cuando lo hiciera volvería a ser el mismo, o al menos eso esperaba.

.

2

.

Su aliento formo volutas blancas frente a su cara mientras se agazapaba tratando de mantenerse oculto lo mejor que podía entre las sombras de las casuchas desvencijadas.

Habían recorrido todo el pueblo y concluido que sólo existían tres entradas principales a la aldea, por eso se distribuyeron para cubrir cada una.

Sufriendo a la intemperie sentía que su labor de vigilancia estaba durando décadas, y de vez en vez miraba la caja sobre su espalda, preocupado al pensar que su hermana estuviera temblando dentro de ella.

Esperaba que despertara pronto. No es que odiara verla dormir, era más bien que su corazón se inquietaba cuando permanecía en ese estado de reposo durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Waruiko wa inee ka? (¿hay niños malos aquí?) ―escucho decir Tanjirou a un par de metros. La puerta shoji se deslizo apenas un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para que los adultos en la casa asomaran los ojos y negaran firmemente.

Para cuando el cazador logro acercarse el demonio ya había desaparecido. Con un poco de frustración elevo la nariz buscando captar su hedor, sin embargo cuando creyó haberlo reconocido; un enorme estruendo lo hizo elevar al cabeza y estremecerse al escuchar la voz de Inozuke entrando en batalla acompañado de un estridente sonido.

De un salto subió al techo para brincar por las azoteas y llegar lo más pronto posible en su ayuda, pues debido a la conmoción Tanjirou podía intuir que no se trataba de un oponente fácil.

En poco tiempo lo tuvo a la vista, su tamaño era fácilmente el doble del de Inozuke y su musculatura denotaba una fuerza fenomenal. Dos enormes _deba_ (cuchillos japoneses destinados principalmente para filetear o cortar) se elevaron mientras un _teoke_ (cubo de mano hecho de madera) quedaba abandonado sobre el suelo nevado.

Se escucho el impacto de metal contra metal, las chipas saltaron y la fuerza del golpe eral tal que Inozuke se vio obligado a retroceder, aun cuando odiaba hacerlo.

No logro escuchar el tipo de colmillo que usaría, pero Tanjirou conocía suficiente la forma de pelea del chico jabalí como para saber que cuando encogió el cuerpo y planto firme los pies sobre el suelo fue porque estaba preparando una de sus técnicas.

No parecía malherido, y eso lo tranquilizo momentáneamente. El alivio le duro poco. Inozuke dio un grito aguerrido y el demonio se preparado para recibirlo. Las hojas afilas de las catanas brillaron bajo la luz de la luna llena que estaba casi por desaparecer del cielo, y luego ante la asombrada mirada de ambos cazadores, apareció de la nada a una niña que llorosa se colocó frente al Inosuke para impedir dañara al Oni (tipo de Yokai en el folclore japones).

Tanjirou dio un jadeo, sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde para que Inosuke reaccionara y detuviera su ataque, la niña iba a morir.

Todo lo que acontecido después de eso corrió en cámara lenta a los ojos del cazador del aliento de Agua. En menos de un milisegundo las catanas de Inozuke impactaron contra carne blanda y un grito lleno el aire.

Inozuke boqueo dentro de la cabeza de jabalí observando como la sangre roja brotaba de una delicada espalda, no entendía lo que acaba de suceder, sólo sabía que estaba mal.

Había herido a…

Buscó desesperado la mirada de Tanjirou exigiendo respuestas y quizá, más allá de eso, la aseguración de que no lo odiaba. Porque él no podía entender por qué o cómo Nezuko había terminado recibiendo el filo de sus espadas gemelas y cuanto menos el por qué lo miraba con tanta ira.

―¡Nezuko! ―grito Tanjiou a todo pulmón, asustado por las cortadas que goteaban manchado la nieve blanca de carmín.

Nezuko pareció reaccionar en ese instante y suavizo su gesto al encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano. Temblorosamente se dio la vuelta mostrando a la aterrada niña que lloraba y que de no haber sido por ella estaría muerta.

Inosuke resoplo mientras buscaba al derredor rastro de su presa, el muy maldito había aprovechado la conmoción para huir.

―Por favor ―suplico la pequeña atrayendo la atención de ambos cazadores. ―No lastimen a Namahagen, se los suplico.

Tanjiou sonrió tiernamente, se arrodillo a la altura de la niña y limpio el rastro de lagrimas antes de preguntar la razón de sus palabras.

―El sólo llama la atención a los niños berrinchudos o malos, nunca se ha comido a ninguno.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―pregunto Tanjirou apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente de la niña mientras por el rabillo del ojo constataba que las heridas en la espalda de Nezuko ya estaban sanando. ―Nuestros reportes dicen que se comió los pies de…

―Pero solo porque eran hombres muy malos ―exclamo con fuerza la chiquilla. ―Nagahagen nos visita solo en _Koshogatsu _(pequeño año nuevo que celebrado la primera noche de luna llena del año) solo lastima a los adultos vagos, perezosos o que explotan a niños, a ellos les corta los pies. Pero si no existe nadie así, ellos bendicen nuestra aldea y… ―ella respiro profundo, la rapidez con que había relatado todo la dejo sin aliento. ―El año pasado no logramos obtenerlo, y una calamidad tras otra se cernió sobre nosotros. Pero puede que esta vez decida que merecemos su protección y…

―Tonterías ―grito Inosuke elevando su katanas listo para continuar con su trabajo. ―¿Cuando has escuchado de un Yokai que otorgue bendiciones?

―Nunca ―respondió una voz a su espalda. Se trataba de Zenitsu quien acaba de llegar. ―Pero tampoco había oído de un demonio que protegiera humanos.

Inosuke se mordió los labios, y luego con un sonido de disconformidad guardo las espadas.

Tanjiro le sonrió a Zenitsu, agradecido de tener un argumento valido porque sinceramente el hecho de que esa niña estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarse por el demonio le daba una pista de lo mucho que debía importarle.

Además de que el Namahage no fuera una creación de Muzan le confería cierta libertad de actuar como le diera la gana, y aunque lo fuera, Nezuko había demostrado que la fuerza de voluntad podía ser aun más poderosa.

―No lo van a matar, ¿verdad? ―insistió la chiquilla, ―Por favor, él me salvo a mi y a mi familia. Se los ruego, no le hagan daño.

Inosuke se hizo el desentendido, Zenitsu al parecer había optado por hacerse de la vista gorda y Tanjirou…

―Dios, esto nos va costar ―dijo rascándose la nuca. ―Si tan sólo hubiera una época en donde todo tipo de errores se pudiera perdonar ―comento con voz soñadora el del aliento de agua.

―Sueñas Gompachiro, después dirás que quieres encontrar regalos en los árboles ―se indignó Inosuke.

―Eso sería genial ―concordó Zenitsu ―Si la gente recibiera más, quizás estaría también más dispuesta a dar. PAZ Y AMOR.

―No digas sandeces Gomitzu después querrás que le pongan un nombre ridículo como… Navidad ―se burló Inosuke juntando las manos en una pose que solo podía ser descrita como de chica enamorada, con todo y parpadeos soñadores.

―Claro que no, que nombre tan tonto. Acaso eres retrasado. Además, que significa Navidad ¿eh?

―Y yo como voy a saber Gomitzu, tu eres el inútil que esta fantaseando con eso cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y mientras esa platica sin sentido se llevaba a cabo el gallo canto.

―Supongo que tendremos que reportar que el demonio huyo ―dijo Tanjiro guiñándole el ojo a la niña que sonrió complacida.

―Gracias, muchas gracias.

―Nada de gracias, quien sabe que tipo de horrores nos esperan cuando anunciemos nuestro fracaso ―gruño Inosuke.

―Pues yo creo que habrá valido la pena ―comento Zenitsu coqueto tomando la mano de la niña para depositar un beso casto sobre su dorso.

Tanjirou asintió con la cabeza mientras se cargaba la caja en que Nezuko se resguardaba a del sol. Seguramente su hermana había vuelto a dormirse. Dio un suspiro y pensó que si existiera una época mágica en donde los milagros sucedieran y la gente fuera mucho más cálida entonces el mundo seria mucho mejor.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

**Extra. **

Al salir del poblando Tanjiro constato gracias a su olfato y a la excelente audición de Zenitsu que solo faltaba una persona en la aldea.

El viejecito del día anterior que pedía limosna. Y por un segundo se sintió realmente mal, había dejado que un hombre muriera…

―No debes sentirte mal Tanjiro ―comento Zenitsu una vez fuera de la aldea. ―Puedo escuchar hablando a la gente y todos dicen lo mismo. El hombre no era tan viejo como aparentaba y era un mentiroso que solo buscaba causar lastima para sacarle a esta gente, lo poco lograron obtener con gran esfuerzo durante el año.

Tanjirou asintió recordando las palabras de la niña.

… _solo lastima a los adultos vagos, perezosos o que explotan a niños…_

Y la había salvado.

Quizás era hora de aceptar que no todos los demonios eran malos y que algunos humanos podían ser peor que demonios.

Fin.

.

.

N. A.

Les deseo excelentes fiestas, que compartan y disfruten con sus seres amados. Que la paz, el amor y la abundancia sea lo que llegue a sus manos el siguiente año.

Atentamente su servidor incondicional:

_Ciel Phantomhive. _


End file.
